jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Liste der Romane
thumb|''[[Splinter of the Mind's Eye, der erste in Amerika erschienene ''Star-Wars-Roman.]] Die hier aufgeführten Star-Wars-Romane sind in englischer und/oder in deutscher Sprache erschienen. Vorzugsweise werden deutsche Titel erwähnt und in chronologischer Reihenfolge der Star-Wars-Geschichtsschreibung aufgelistet. Ära der Alten Republik 1.020 VSY right|150px *Schöpfer der Dunkelheit *Meister der Vernichtung (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Rule of Two (bisher nur in Amerika veröffentlicht) Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums 90 VSY bis 33 VSY right|150px *Die geheimnisvolle Macht *Der dunkle Rivale *Die gestohlene Vergangenheit *Das Zeichen der Krone *Die Rächer der Toten *Der ungewisse Weg *Der bedrohte Tempel *Der Tag der Abrechnung *Die Suche nach der Wahrheit *Der gefährdete Frieden *Die tödliche Jagd *Das teuflische Experiment *Die riskante Rettung *Die Kraft der Verbundenheit *Das Ende der Hoffnung *Der Schrei nach Vergeltung *Die einzige Zeugin *Die innere Bedrohung 32 VSY bis 23 VSY *Darth Maul – Saboteur (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Cloak of Deception (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger *Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung *Planet der Verräter *Die schicksalhafte Täuschung *Die dunkle Gefolgschaft *Der Pfad der Erkenntnis *Der Weg des Padawan *Die Kundschafter (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Die Spur des Jedi *Tödliche Spiele *Meister der Täuschung *Die Akademie der Angst *Die Schattenfalle *Der Augenblick der Wahrheit *Wachablösung *Der trügerische Frieden *Die letzte Machtprobe *Ein Sturm zieht auf (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) 22 VSY bis 20 VSY *Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger *Der Kampf ums Überleben *Im Kreuzfeuer *Das Labyrinth *Gejagt *Feindkontakt *Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone *Das Vermächtnis der Jedi *Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden *The Hive (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Triple Zero *True Colors (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Battle Surgeons (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Jedi Healer (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Das Geheimnis der Jedi 19 VSY bis 1 VSY *Die Feuertaufe *Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit *Eine neue Bedrohung *Auf der Spur *Labyrinth des Bösen *Episode III – Die Rache der Sith *Order 66 (noch nicht erschienen) *Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader *Jedi Twilight (noch nicht erschienen) *Sins of the Father (noch nicht erschienen) *Patterns of the Force (noch nicht erschienen) *Darth Vader – Aufstieg und Fall (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Force Unleashed (noch nicht erschienen) *Auf verlorenem Posten *Düstere Vorboten *Unterwelt *Tod auf Naboo *Im Netz des Bösen *Die Rückkehr der Dunklen Seite *Die Geheimwaffe *Gegen das Imperium *Meister der Täuschung (noch nicht erschienen) *Der Pilot *Der Gejagte *Lando Calrissian und die Geistharfe von Sharu *Lando Calrissian und der Flammenwind von Oseon *Lando Calrissian und die Sternenhöhle von Thon Boka *Han Solo auf Stars' End *Han Solos Rache *Han Solo und das verlorene Vermächtnis *Der König der Schmuggler *Die Macht des Todessterns (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) Ära der Rebellion 0 VSY bis 1 NSY right|150px *Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung *Sturm über Tatooine *Lebendig begraben *Stadt der Toten *Tödliches Vermächtnis *Die Alptraummaschine *Der Geist des Jedi *Armee des Terrors *Treueschwur (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Brain Spiders (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Swarm (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Spore (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Doomsday Ship (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Clones (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Hunger (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Ruins of Dantooine 2 NSY bis 4 NSY *Skywalkers Rückkehr *Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Kopfgeld auf Han Solo *Schatten des Imperiums *Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *Palast der dunklen Sonnen *Die Mandalorianische Rüstung *Das Sklavenschiff *Die große Verschwörung *Der Pakt von Bakura Ära der Neuen Republik 5 NSY bis 10 NSY right|150px *The Glove of Darth Vader (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Lost City of the Jedi (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Zorba the Hutt's Revenge (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Mission from Mount Yoda (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Queen of the Empire (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Prophets of the Dark Side (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Angriff auf Coruscant *Mission der Rebellen *Die teuflische Falle *Bacta-Piraten *Die Gespensterstaffel *Operation Eiserne Faust *Kommando Han Solo *Entführung nach Dathomir *A Forest Apart (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Tatooine Ghost (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Erben des Imperiums *Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *Das letzte Kommando *Isards Rache 11 NSY bis 24 NSY *Flucht ins Ungewisse *Der Geist des dunklen Lords *Die Meister der Macht *Der Kampf des Jedi *Palpatines Auge *Darksaber – Der Todesstern *Planet des Zwielichts *Das letzte Gefecht *Der Kristallstern *Vor dem Sturm *Aufmarsch der Yevethanier *Entscheidung bei Koornacht *Rebellion der Verlorenen *Der Hinterhalt *Angriff auf Selonia *Showdown auf Centerpoint *Schatten der Vergangenheit *Blick in die Zukunft *Der Zorn des Admirals *Ein gefährlicher Handel *Die Verschollenen *The Golden Globe (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Lyric's World (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Promises (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Anakin's Quest (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Vader's Fortress (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Kenobi's Blade (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Die Hüter der Macht *Akademie der Verdammten *Die Verlorenen *Lichtschwerter *Rückkehr des dunklen Ritters *Angriff auf Yavin 4 *Die Trümmer von Alderaan *Allianz der Vergessenen *Stimmen des Zorns *Gefangen auf Ryloth *Das Vermächtnis des Imperiums *Return to Ord Mantell (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Trouble on Cloud City (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Crisis at Crystal Reef (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens 25 NSY bis 28 NSY right|150px *Boba Fett – A Practical Man (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Die Abtrünnigen *Die schwarze Flut *Das Verderben *Der Untergang *Die letzte Chance *Planet der Verlorenen *Genesung *Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong *Die Verheißung *Das Ultimatum *Jainas Flucht *Rebellenträume *Aufstand der Rebellen *Verräter *Wege des Schicksals *Ylesia *Die Ruinen von Coruscant *Der verschollene Planet *Wider alle Hoffnung *Die letzte Prophezeiung *Vereint durch die Macht *Die Königsdrohne (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Die verborgene Königin (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Der Schwarmkrieg (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) Vermächtnis-Ära ab 40 NSY right|150px *Intrigen (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Blutlinien (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Tempest (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Exile (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Sacrifice (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Inferno (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Fury (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Revelation (noch nicht erschienen) *Invincible (noch nicht erschienen) Sonstige *Kampf um die Neue Republik *Flucht der Rebellen Siehe auch *Galerie der Roman-Cover Weblinks *Offizielle Roman-Timeline von Random House ! Romane en:Timeline of books